A Halloween Horror Piece: Stranger at the Window
by Grammatic Muse
Summary: When Watanuki has a temporary guest over for few days, the two are visited by a mysterious women. Watanuki quickly learns the horrifying consequences of speaking to strangers from the window. Based on original horror story.


**Stranger at the Window**

"I'm so sorry to impose Watanuki-kun." the boy apologized as he lifted a box to the far corner of the room.

"Not at all! Besides, it'll be kind of nice to have a roommate even though it's only for a couple days." Watanuki smiled genuinely as he helped move the new boxes to the unoccupied parts of the crowded room. "This must be hard on the other tenants from your apartment too."

"Yeah. On top of this sudden heat wave, our apartment complex loses electricity. It should be fixed soon. The manager said two, three days at max." the pleasant boy smiled. "It's so lucky for me that you have your own place too Watanuki-kun. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for the while-- I just wish you'd let me pay the rent for the days I'm staying here.."

"Nonsense! What are good classmates for when they can't help out each other from time to time?"

Sota Suzuki was the class leader in Watanuki's homeroom. In fact, he and Suzuki had been in the same classes ever since the beginning of High School. While Watanuki was known as the class spaz and freak, Suzuki had been the role model leader for every semester.

He wouldn't call their relationship anything as close as _friends_, but they were well acquainted, no doubt. When others shunned him because of his erratic screams and jolts (reaction to annoying spirits only he could see), only Suzuki maintained the polite smiles and addressed him with the routine _hello's_ and _goodbye's_.

Everyone knew that Suzuki lived alone because his parents wanted him to attend school out of the countryside. And as surprised as he was when Suzuki came up to him that morning and explained his dire situation, asking permission to stay over the couple days till his apartment was back in order, he gladly gave his okay and helped with his moving. After all, Watanuki didn't forget acts of kindness, no matter how small.

"It's hot even at night, so you can put your study table under the window there." Watanuki offered generously. "Being on first floor and so near the main street, sometimes you can see people walking by, but it's the coolest area of the room in this heat." he smiled.

"Thank you so much Watanuki-kun."

_XxX… That Night ...XxX _

"Dinner was simply delicious! You're an excellent chef." Suzuki praised as he helped put away the last of the dishes.

"Haha, it's nothing." Watanuki waved off, "We should study for a little bit longer. I think tomorrows test will be a challenge."

The two boys each took seat at their individual table to cram for the upcoming exam. Once with pen in hand and review sheet on table a serene silence fell over the room. Only the faint noise of the street echoed through the open window.

10 PM

11 PM

12 AM

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

The small sound on the wooden sill of the window caused both boys to jump in their seats. "Oh my-- excuse me, young man. I didn't mean to startle you so." a wrinkle old lady spoke through the window. Watanuki pushed away from his table for a better look while Suzuki rose from chair.

"It's quite alright." he smiled, composed once more.

"I was just trying to get to my grandsons house and must have lost my way…" she nodded to the uniform the two boys wore. Watanuki felt an odd shiver work up his spine when the women looked his direction. "Oh, how perfect! That's the school my grandson goes to. If I may-- would you happen to know where Kentaro Kuno lives?"

Behind his neck, unknowingly, a single cold sweat ran down his skin. As he racked his brain for a polite way to dismiss the women--

"Ah-- that's no problem." Sazuki smiled. "Kuno lives on the 27th street-- it's two blocks down from here. It's the only blue house on the right. I hope you don't have any trouble finding it."

Slowly. The women gave a toothy grin. "I won't. Thank you so much, dear. Goodnight."

_XxX… Morning ...XxX _

"Kato, Senna"

"Present."

"Kuno, Kentaro."

"Kuno, Kentaro." Suzuki repeated. "Absent.." he mumbled to himself, marking the note into the attendance sheet. Watanuki nervously eyed the empty desk two rows away from him.

During break Watanuki made his way over to the class leaders desk. "Suzuki-kun? Do you think maybe something's wrong with Kuno-kun?" Suzuki raised an eyebrow of doubt.

"Kuno's probably staying at home today because his grandmother is visiting." he guessed.

"Oh-- right. Maybe." Watanuki nodded.

_XxX… After school ...XxX _

"So I just want to know…" Watanuki rubbed between his brow bone and temple. "_Why do __**I **__have to help sweep the yard of __**your**__ temple?! Isn't this your job!?" _brandishing the broom like a sword, he swung it aimlessly in anger. The ever stoic archer bent away to avoid the artless attack.

"Yuko-san said you'd be bored while she's away for a job and told me to keep you entertained." he explained simply, holding out a empty trash bag.

"This isn't entertaining! Grrahh! That Yuko-san is hell bent on keeping me working even when she's away." the smaller boy stormed angrily, stuffing more leaves into the open bag.

"I heard Sota Suzuki is staying at your place for a couple days." spoke the archer in his ever dull voice.

"Uh." Watanuki grunted. "And unlike _your _ungrateful butt, Suzuki- kun adores the meals I cook and is always helping out with cleaning and chores." he mumbled.

"Is everything okay though?" Domeki craned, studying the boys face as he spoke. "Nothing weird's happened or anything?"

Watanuki slowed the speedily stuffing at hand. "Actually.. An old lady stopped by my window last night looking for someone.."

"An old lady?"

"Yeah.. She said she got lost looking for her grandson's house and he happened to be a boy from our class.."

"And..?"

"I don't know… Maybe I was just being rude.." Watanuki scratched his neck nervously. "I knew where Kuno lived too, but I was going to tell her to go away instead."

"Well, did you?"

"Before I even got a chance, Suzuki already helped her with the address and she thanked him and left."

"That's strange.." Domeki said solemnly.

"What is?" Watanuki pressed, curious.

"She said she was looking for her _grandson's _house?" Watanuki nodded."Usually in those cases shouldn't she have said she's looking for her _son's _house? Parent tend to call those kind of residence by the head of the house which is usually their son, not grandson.."

"She saw our school uniforms, maybe she thought it'll be easier to relate her grandson to us than her son." Watanuki guessed.

"Hmm.." Domeki remained silent for the rest of the clean up, forehead scrunched in deep thought.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"What the heck?! You jerk!" Watanuki shouted, reaching around to pull the tape stuck behind his head. Roughly, he pulled off the paper from his hair. "What the.. What is this?"

"It's a sprit ward. It's probably not as powerful as Yuko-san's but my grandfather used it to ward off evil spirits when he was a monk." said Domeki. "Take it as your payment for today's work." he shrugged off.

"You idiot! You think I'll fall for something stupid like that?! Like hell, you'd give me something as valuable as your grandfathers spirit ward-- this is probably some chicken scratch you rubbed over old paper just to play a trick on me." Watanuki accused, sticking the paper onto the archers forehead. "I'm done cleaning here-- I'm leaving!" he announced, storming out.

"Hn." Domeki sighed, before skillfully sticking the talisman onto the unknowing boys back.

_XxX… That Night ...XxX _

11:55 PM

"So, how do you think you did on that exam today Watanuki -kun?" Suzuki asked.

"I think I got most of the first page but the essay question was a kind of hard." Watanuki smiled courteously while hanging his jacket on the hook next to the window. Turning into the closet, he extracted the longer black coat. Starting tomorrow they were switching to winter uniforms.

"Well, you shouldn't worry Watanuki-kun. You studies a lot last night so the result should be excellent!"

"I hope so.." he smiled. "Oh, Suzuki-kun speaking of last night, I don't think we should of--"

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

Again, his spine ran the familiar shiver even before turning to the window.

It was a different women. Still an old lady, but taller and less wrinkly. "I'm really sorry to be a bother young man--" she began in a sweet, thin voice. "But this old women seem to be lost.."

"No problem ma'am." Suzuki spoke up. "If you have the address I can point you to the right direction--."

"I was actually looking for my granddaughters house.. her name is Natsuki Tanaka--"

Another student from his class.

"I'm sorry. We can't help you." Watanuki cut her short. The rain of sweat continued down his back as the women turned her wrinkled eyes on him, her polite smile didn't shift an inch but something about her made him want to scream out loud.

"Watanuki, don't be rude." Suzuki lectured. "Her house is 5 block's down that way,"

"Suzuki-kun, don't--!!"

"--you turn the first corner and it's the last house on the street."

The old women had not looked away from Watanuki even as Suzuki spoke. "Thank you so much young man." she answered, still not looking at the helpful boy.

"What is the matter with you Watanuki-kun?? That was really rude." he complained, once the women had silently glide away.

He didn't know what had caused him to blurt out those rough words, but at the moment it seemed very crucial to stop Suzuki from telling her the direction. He only managed a weak smile at Suzuki's scolding words before the two turned in for sleep.

That night, the uneasy feeling that had plagued him since the night before refused to leave his mind in peace.

_XxX… Morning ...XxX _

"Kato, Senna"

"Present."

"Kuno, Kentaro."

"Kuno, Kentaro." Suzuki repeated. Again. "Absent.." he mumbled to himself marking the note into the attendance sheet. This time Suzuki's flinching eye's joined with Watanuki's as they both watched the empty desk. Before Watanuki could speak up, Suzuki had returned to call down the roll sheet.

"Takahashi, Susumu."

"Present."

"Tanaka, Natsuki"

Watanuki swallowed a huge lump. Turning towards the last row, he found the window seat empty. Suzuki's cheeks went white for a split second before he bent for the book. "Absent." he stated, before marking into the book.

As soon as the break bell rung Watanuki rushed to Suzuki's desk. "Suzuki-kun, something is definitely not right here-- both those student's are the ones that--"

"I don't know what your talking about Watnuki-kun." he retorted defensively. "Please leave me alone, I have more work to do." he turned his attention back to reviewing his homework. Watanuki began to say something when he noticed Suzuki's fist. The hand clutching the pencil had gone white around the knuckles. His breaths came out in small wheezing gasps.

"Oi, Watanuki! Stop bothering the class leader." Susumu, a fellow classmate called out.

Turning one last look at the reluctant boy, Watanuki walked back to his desk.

_XxX… After school ...XxX _

"So, where are we going?" Domeki asked, trailing behind.

"_I'm_ going to visit Kuno-kun's house. Why the heck are _you_ following me?!" Watanuki complained.

"Archery club got cancelled." came the short answer. "I didn't know you guys were so close."

"We're not… but maybe he's sick or something.. He'll want the work he's been missing out on.. He hasn't come to school in 2 days… and also he's the first boy the old women…" Watanuki hesitated.

"..Asked to see?" the archer finished. Watanuki nodded his answer.

Watanuki shook his head vigorously, "It's probably nothing-- we're almost there, it's just around the corner…!!"

The piles of paper he held in arms dropped messily onto the floor. A large assembly of women and men dressed in solemn black crowded the inside and out of the blue house. Beside the main gate, within the large black and white funeral stand, a grey picture of a boy smiled from the square. Under it, it read..

"Kuno-kun..?" escaped a thin gasp from Watanuki's throat. Domeki stood stiff with mouth drawn in thin line.

"Are you Kentaro's friends from school? I'm his aunt.." a worn women came to greet them in a strained voice. "Thank you for visiting out of your way.. We meant to notify the school, but we we're just so deep in grief the idea didn't--"

Watanuki couldn't speak, he continued to stare with unbelieving eyes at the grey picture of the dead boy.

"We're deeply sorry for your loss." he heard Domeki speak. "If I may.. How did he.."

"We don't know..!" she gushed out exasperated. "In the morning, when he didn't come down for breakfast his mother went to check on him and he was--_sob--_ He was stiff like he was petrified! His expression, all twisted.. eye's wide open, mouth scrunched in scream..!" the women bawled.

"_Watanuki!"_ Domeki shouted, dashing after the other boy.

The heart pounded in his head as he flew through the rushing traffic. The cars swerved and honked angrily as Domeki followed Watanuki in hot pursuit. Not stopping for anything, Watanuki continued his mile-a-minute sprint past his apartment. _5 blocks down, turn the first corner, facing the last hous…!_

Similar décor of black and white covered the house. The tortured screams of the mourning family were audible even from the other end of the street.

"Tanaka…!" Watanuki's wavering eyes, scouted a grounded figure to the left of him. Domeki who had caught up, stood beside Watanuki. Suzuki, looked up horrified at the two figures.

"I just..just came to see.. and sh-she's… Ku-Kuno too.." Suzuki, wide-eyed, sputtered the broken words.

_XxX… That Night ...XxX _

They had turned in early for the night. After Domeki had pried Suzuki off the floor, he had to half-carry the stunned boy to Watanuki's house. As soon as they arrived, Suzuki crawled into bed and wrapped the blanket tightly around himself. Shivering, he laid, not saying a word.

"I'm staying over." Domeki stated, closing the rooms only window.

"No.. You can't, your parents will be worried." Watanuki told quietly.

"I can call them-- and I wasn't asking your permission." he said dryly, seating across the opposite wall.

11:55 PM

Despite having an extra futon rolled out, Domeki didn't move from his spot against the wall. He sat there solemn and sentinel, watching the window across the room.

12 AM

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

Suzuki shivered violently in bed. Watanuki sat up, alert, staring the closed window. Domeki raised a finger to his lips signaling silence.

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

Watanuki felt the blood in his veins freeze. Domeki eyed the window fiercely.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK._

It came more strongly.

Few more seconds passed.

_**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-**_

The window shook violently as the tremendous pounding continued. It wasn't the glass window the blows were striking, it was something else. Something invisible was fighting the attacks.

Suzuki, squirmed and shook in bed, keeping both hands clamped over mouth to keep from screaming. Domeki and Watanuki sat intensely; watching, listening, to the violent assault from outside. After more minutes the strikes decreased and stopped.

Domeki mentioned Watanuki to sleep. He himself didn't move for bed. The archer remained stationed against the wall, watching the square of the window.

_XxX… Morning ...XxX _

"I regret to announce that Suzuki-kun decided to move back to the country to live with his family. Suzuki-kun filed for leave at the office this morning and had cleaned out his desk before school started. Although he didn't stay for farewell, we wish the best for him at his new home." announced the teacher.

The students began to mumble and moved about the room when morning break started. A good majority of the class crowded around the school baseball idol, Yamamoto Susumu's desk to discuss and gossip about the sudden disappearance of the class leader. "Suzuki probably had a family emergency or something." Susumu spoke knowingly.

"Ne-- Susumu-kun, why do you say that?" asked a curious classmate.

"Because…" he stopped, making a face as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oi, Watanuki!" he called across the room to the dark haired boy, watching out the window in deep thought. Watanuki, jerked away from his thought at the shout of his name. He turned for the voice.

"Suzuki's grandmother came by last night. She was lost and asked where she could find him, so I told her he was staying at your place for the time being. Did she find your house alright?"

_XxX… After School: Yuko's Shop ...XxX _

"To give away someone's home so easily to a stranger is a dangerous thing. A home is called a home because those who reside there feel safe and protected within those walls. For another to share the location of someone's sacred area so easily is a great sin."

"Yuko-san…"

"Watanuki, have I not already made clear the importance of the name, and how keeping your name from evil spirits can be one of the most effective defense?" Watanuki nodded stiffly. "The location of a person's home works the same way.. _It _asks for the location of the houses not because it does not know where it is… _It_ only asks to hear the approval from the other."

"The other?"

"A human vessel who would so carelessly give away such sacred information.."

"But Yuko-san is that information so important that--"

"Would a mother teach her child to answer strangers when they ask for their name? Would she teach her child to answer the stranger when they ask for the location of their home?"

"…no." Watanuki murmured quietly.

Yuko took a long drag from the thin pipe in hand. She released the smoke with a elegant blow. "You should thank Domeki for his protection that night.. But you should thank him more for his grandfather's spirit ward he gave you to hang on the window." Watanuki fingered the ancient paper he had found that morning-- stuck on his jacket, hanging on the wall. Yuko pointed, "Without it, _It _would have broken through even with Domeki there.

"Yuko-san.. what was that thing..?"

She sat thoughtfully, taking yet another breath of the pipe. When she didn't answer he asked a different question. "What will happen to Suzuki-kun? Will he be alright?" he asked quietly.

"..Two souls paid the price for his foolishness." she watched the exhale of her smoke curve and twist against the deep night sky. "There is nothing in this world that goes without consequence..."

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**A/N: **I didn't think I'd write a fic for Xxxholic so soon, but a recent happening inspired me to write this piece. The story of the ghost lady knocking on windows, asking for children's home was actually a story my boyfriend told me last year around this time.

Last night my roommates and I watched a bunch of scary movies to get into the spirit of Halloween and incidentally, the following hour I had a bad dream. In the dream I was in a room with one window and someone (or something) was knocking on it with intense force. When I woke up, I couldn't go back to sleep and decided to write this story.

It was all done in the AM and I only proof read it once after school so I'm not sure if the quality is up to par, but I hope it was a enjoyable _Horror Story _(if it is even worthy to call it that. _Sweat drop_.). To those who celebrate Halloween-- "Happy Early Halloween!"

Thanks for reading!


End file.
